fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DJMatyas
Welcome Hi, welcome to the DJMatyas! Thanks for your edit to the Yamanu page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 16:15, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: FSM yes, you may use my FSM & it looks like you might have plans to use the FSM for exorcism (something I had written on the Familiar Spirit World page) let me know when you have the information up (just to make sure there were no misunderstandings) & remember, since it is the Fused Style you're going to use, the Familiar will need some credit for your character's skills Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:25, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Unanswered Questions! Hehe, I remember everyone really. Anyway, Human Possession and Animal Possession both count as separate techniques, and I'd assume that it'd also be able to seal souls—it even says so in FT wiki. Also, the maximum age for somebody to learn 7-8 magics is in their 30s or younger, I think Jellal has like 7 magics and he's only 20 something, but stay with 30s. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:27, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Holy Scripture You can use Holy Scripture DJ. That is actually one of the magics I need to rework in the future. The Dawn Angel (talk) 02:41, April 14, 2014 (UTC) YOU'VE GOT THE NAME WRONG DUMB. I'm kidding, tbh names don't really matter. Anyway, I'd say that fusion two magics wouldn't work—at least, not for now. But lemme make this easier for you. And to start you off— Nature-Made (性の造形魔法 (ネイチャー・メイド, Neichā Meido lit. Nature Molding Magic): Nature-Made is a Subspecies Magic of Molding Magic; moreso, it takes the concepts laid down by Wood-Make even further by taking direct inspiration from Plant Magic; and generally manipulating nature in general. In that way, it could be considered a fusion of these two magics, but as of now, confirming this would be impossible; as the two already possess so many similarities. The reason that this magic's name is Nature-Made, not Nature-Make, is because Nature-Made is "eco-friendly", and that it manipulates a pre-existing element that exists everywhere. Nature-Made creates elaborate constructs out of things like wood, leaves, vines but even things like berries. The reason that Nature-Made was created was to assist people in need, instead of for combat, very similar to Nutrient Magic. There you go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:16, April 23, 2014 (UTC)